memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Augments (episode)
Dr. Soong's Augments devise a plot to wage war on the Klingons. Part 3 of 3 Summary On Cold Station 12, every stasis field in the space station will shut down in forty seconds, releasing hundreds of lethal pathogens, unless Captain Jonathan Archer stops the containment breach from a primary junction in the central core. As the minutes pass, Archer climbs up a shaft to the primary junction and manages to isolate a room where the station's staff are monitoring his progress. However, the pathogens will still reach the rest of the station, including the shaft where Archer is, in less than a minute. Because ''Enterprise'', situated nearby, is unable to obtain a transporter lock on Archer, the captain orders Commander T'Pol to fire the starship's phase cannons at an exterior hatch, decompressing the station's central core. As the pathogens begin to be released, Enterprise destroys the top of the shaft where Archer is located. The captain is pulled out from inside the station and is beamed back aboard Enterprise. Elsewhere, the augment Malik tells Doctor Arik Soong that their stolen Klingon Bird-of-Prey has passed into Klingon space. Enterprise is not following the Klingon ship. Dr. Soong is furied when Malik reveals that Archer is dead and threatens to lock the augment in the Bird-of-Prey's targ pit for a month if he disobeys another order. Unsatisfied with the ship's lack of speed, Soong orders Malik to go to Engineering and repair the port inducer assembly, which has been damaged. Meanwhile, still in temporary command of Enterprise, T'Pol records a log entry. :"First officer's log, supplemental. We've evacuated the away team and all personnel from the station. The captain shows no sign of infection. He's recovering in sickbay." Archer, T'Pol, Doctor Phlox, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Commander Charles Tucker discuss plans to stop Dr. Soong and his augments in Enterprise's sickbay. Although there are several Klingon patrols that will intercept Enterprise if it follows the augments' stolen Bird-of-Prey into Klingon space, the Starfleet officers decide to try emulating a Klingon warp signature. T'Pol reports that the staff of Cold Station 12 are anticipating returning to their facility and beginning reparations. Memorable Quotes "Once we're safely through Klingon space... we'll set a course for these coordinates. The Klingons call it Klach D'kel Brakt. I call it The Briar Patch. It's a little catchier, don't you think?" "Briar Patch?" "You should have read more of the books I left for you. The region is flooded with radiation from supernova remnants. Klingons have never mapped it. There are signs of at least... two habitable planets inside the Briar Patch. It's unlikely anyone will find us." "This is your plan? To hide again?" "The embryos need to mature in a safe environment." "Starfleet isn't going to give up so easily. They'll send other ships. This gas cloud won't protect us." "All right, what course would you set?" "I'm not certain. But I know that running away isn't the answer. Are you familiar with the name [[SS Botany Bay|''Botany Bay]]?" "''It's a penal colony on the shores of Australia." "It's also the name of a pre-warp vessel launched at the end of the Great Wars. The ship carried many of our brethren... including Khan Noonien Singh." "Botany Bay is a myth. There's no evidence it ever existed." "All records of the launch were destroyed. They didn't want to be followed." "Even if you're right, the ship was lost, never to be heard from again." "Exactly my point. Khan was a great leader, but he made one fatal mistake. He ran from his enemies rather than face them. We've spent our entire lives running and hiding. When are we going to make a stand?" "The matter is not open for debate. Alter our heading. Set a course 1-8-4 mark 3. We're going to the Briar Patch. I'll be in my lab." : - Soong, Lokesh, Malik, and Persis "Come on. It's not like we would have made an ideal couple. A Vulcan and a Human? Romeo and Juliet probably stood a better chance." : - Trip to T'Pol "I could paint a bird of prey on the hull." : - Trip "How long can we sustain warp five?" "As long as the Captain wants it. Or until we blow up, whichever comes first." : - Soong and Trip Background Information *This episode represents the last of the "Augment" story arc. *The scene of a gravely-injured Malik crawling through the ruined bridge is slightly familiar and possibly a homage to a very similiar scene with Khan in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. *The map of Qu'Vat colony on the Enterprise Tactical display resembles partially that of European, Asian and African coastline, as the Mediterranian Sea, the Black Sea and the Red Sea are clearly recognizable. * The name Briar Patch also appears in Star Trek: Insurrection, mentioned here by Arik Soong as a place of refuge for his Augment children. Both Brent Spiner (Soong) and director LeVar Burton had starred in Star Trek: Insurrection. * LeVar Burton had not directed an episode of Star Trek featuring Brent Spiner since TNG: "The Pegasus." Links and References Guest Stars *Alec Newman as Malik *Abby Brammell as Persis *Richard Riehle as Jeremy Lucas *Mark Rolston as Magh Special Guest Star * Brent Spiner as Arik Soong Co-Stars *Adam Grimes as Lokesh *Kristen Ariza as an Augment #1 *Dayna Devon as Engineering petty officer (credited at N.D. Engineer) *J.D. Hall as Klingon com voice *Fernando Chien as Saul (uncredited) References Australia; biogenic agent; ''Botany Bay'', SS; Briar Patch; coil assembly; Cold Station 12; cybernetics; D-5 class; Denobulan shuttle; dispersive armor; engineer; escape pod; Eugenics Wars; garbage scow; Great Wars; Klach D'Kel Brakt; Klag (Governor); Klingon; Klingon battle cruiser; Klingon Bird-of-Prey (22nd century); Klingon chancellor; Klingon High Council; Klingonese; Kronos; M'Rek; megahertz; Mississippi; Orion slave girl; Orion (species); Panama City; penal colony; phase cannons; Qu'Vat colony; Romeo and Juliet; Singh, Khan Noonien; tactical alert; targ pit; transponder signal; universal translator; Vulcan (planet); warp coil; warp signature; Xindi incident Augments, The de:Die Augments es:The Augments nl:The Augments